<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why are you looking at my phone? by Serrj215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478445">Why are you looking at my phone?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215'>Serrj215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever find something interesting on your SOs phone? Raven did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why are you looking at my phone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why did you take a picture of my butt?” Raven asked as she looked at the small screen in her hand. </p><p>“Why are you looking at my phone?” Beast Boy responded turning from his back to his side to look at her. They were laying in bed together the day coming to a close. </p><p>“I wanted to see the pictures you took from yesterday at the beach before you blasted them all over your Facebook. Now answer my question. ” </p><p>Beast Boys mind ran back to the memories from yesterday the warm sun, the cool ocean, Raven in that black bikini that contrasted wonderfully with her pale skin. “What was it again?” his face broke into a wide grin.</p><p>Raven should have known from his expression that he wanted to answer this inquiry a little too much. Still curiosity got the better of her. “Why did you take a picture of my butt?” She asked showing him the phone. The picture was of Raven facing away looking at the horizon over the ocean. Beast Boy took the phone and put it aside. He turned back to Raven looking into those amethyst eyes he loved so much.</p><p>“Because I can’t draw for crap, I don’t know how to paint, or sculpt, and words have not been created for something so magnificent. So a photo is the best I can do” He said impishly. </p><p>Raven knew it, she knew it and she asked anyway. She could feel the heat from her blood as it rushed into her face. She turned onto her side away from him trying to hide. Beast Boy took it as an invitation to pull himself closer to her pressing his chest into her back. One arm snaked under her neck and eased around her torso to embrace her while the other rested on her side and slid downward. Raven tensed slightly as Beast Boys fingers gently caressed her butt, his whole hand then giving it a soft squeeze as he narrated. </p><p>“You see you have this round amazing ass, that just fits right into my hand. ” He breathed into her ear as his hand started going lower. “There the base of these powerful well toned thighs that make Olympic gymnast and swimsuit models jealous.” His hand slid behind her knee pulling her leg up gently to her chest. Raven was in a fetal position with Beast Boy still spooning her as he continued to playing tour guide to her lower body. Raven could feel his rough palm go over her knee and and continue down her leg. His voice was so warm in her ear as he continued to whisper “These calves are long and give you just the right height. When you walk to you look confident, elegant, even wearing those fuzzy socks you like to keep your feet warm.” </p><p>What was he doing? Raven could feel the blush spread from her face down to her chest. Her heart had quickened like she was sprinting across the desert and she felt just as hot. Beast Boys fingers tips traced along the bones of her ankle and down the slope of her foot to her toes. “Coming to end at the delicate feet of a dancer, agile beautiful and slightly ticklish.” He stated as he lightly brushed her sole making her jump a bit. He pressed a small peck on her cheek. “And that’s why I took that picture, because I don’t get to see you often like that, and it’s a good thing you do ware that cloak on missions because I would get myself killed staring at your lovely ass” </p><p>Beast Boy just held her there for a moment then said. “Welp long day goodnight Mama” kissed her quickly on head pulled away from her turned away and pulled the blanket over his shoulder. Raven’s teeth were clenched. She could feel smug cheesy grin Beast Boy had to be wearing. </p><p>“You idiot!” she nearly screamed and turned grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned his shoulders to the bed. She threw one of those legs that he adored so much over his waist and straddled him.</p><p>“Raven, is there something wr-” Beast Boys words were cut off by Raven attacking his mouth with hers.</p><hr/><p>I get many of my ideas from the wonderful artist I follow, from prompts, from head cannons. This one I got from my wife…yes I did take that picture and she did ask that question and then this guy pretty much wrote itself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/148833399719/why-are-you-looking-at-my-phone  Aug 12th, 2016</p><p>Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>